fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazro and the Quest for Spare Clothes
OMFG GUIZ MACHUUR KONTEND WAHRNEENG THIS CONTAINS SHIT LIKE RAPE AND VIOLENCE AND TORTURE AND GENOCIDE AND THIS JOKE IS FUCKING HORRIBLE. (Also this is non-canon that takes place during A SANDWICH INVASION?????) Oh God what is this I don't even. Made by meh. Characters Lazro He wants his clothes back. AND HE'LL CROSS SPACE IN ORDER TO DO SO Pinkie Pie No pic for you, bitch. SHE HAS HIS CLOTHES. THAT IS THE MOST EVIL THING EVER. BLUUUUUUUUUU DMSwordsmaster Wait why am I here. Luna NO PIC. I had sex with her. She's my girlfriend. And she's tight CHAPTER 1 - CHAPTER ONE Lazro stood there with Digug, preparing for the adventure of a lifetime!! Then it hit him. HOW WAS HE GOING TO FLY THROUGH SPACE? And even then, Equestria was, like, 100 miles away or something! IT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE! Quest over. Nope.avi Lazro had to find a way in order to get his clothes back! THEY WERE THE MOST DEAREST THING TO HIM. BECAUSE, LIKE, HE GOT THEM FROM A CARNIVAL WHEN HE KICKED A HOBO WHO TRIED TO STEAL HIS MONEY AND THEN STOLE HIS CLOTHES OUTTA SPITE. HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTH He then remembered something... FLASH BACK. FUCKING FLASH BACK. Lazro dropped in on DMS one day while DMS was reading Equestrian News daily because he got that because he did. And so while DMS was reading the New York Times Lazro started to bug him. Lazro: HEY DMS CAN I HAVE SOME FUEL FOR A ROCKET? DMS then took a massive crap. His crap turned out to be a nuclear rock. YAAAAAAAAAAAAY. And so DMS beaned the nuclear rock off of Lazro's head and Lazro had nuclear radiation poisoning for a week. FLASH BACK OVER. Lazro reached inside of his pocket and pulled out the nuclear rock. WE HAVE FUEL. So he shoved the fuel up Digug's ass and Digug launched away like a rocket with Lazro on top because Lazro can warp because he warped and because he was warped. wut And so, Lazro flew across the pretty stars and shit while Digug was dying from radiation poisoning. They soon make it to Equestria!! Lazro: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-spamfilterd And then Lazro became a pony because he forgot about the fact that Equestria turned anyone who visited it into ponies except for DMS because he's just that badass like that. And so they crash landed and had a nuclear explosion. And everyone died. The end. NOPE.AVI So Lazro walked out of the wreckage on his 4 hooves because he was a pony because you didn't read the thing above so you're probably sitting there irritated because I'm not advancing the plot because he was knocking on the door. And so Lazro walked out of the wreckage and went into Ponyville where he found Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Lazro?? What are you doing- AND LAZRO JUDO-CHOPPED HER WITH HIS HOOF. HE THEN STOLE THE CLOTHES AND RAN THE FUCK AWAY. He then got back on Digug and flew back across space. Meanwhile DMS had gotten out of bed after he gigugoled Luna's gogeglap and what the fuck is that shit. And so as Lazro went back into SR World's surface he accidentaly DMS' window to his castle and flew inside, running DMS over with Digug. DMS Falcon Punched Lazro out of the castle and back home where he celebrated the fact he now had his clothes back. And then a monster came and burrned them. Lazro: FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU THEND ...Why the fuck did I write this shit. THIS ISN'T EVEN CANON. Category:Stories